


Apollo

by orphan_account



Series: Thoughts [1]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, powerful nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Apollo thoughts on The “A-List Demigods” while at the dinner table.More specifically Nico di Angelo.





	Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible summary.This is my first time writing,so constructive criticism is welcomed.(My timeline is probably gonna be very off lol)

The now turned human god Apollo was sitting at his kids uncomfortable dinner table. When he was looking for the A-List demigods, he glanced at his son, will and Nico Di Angelo son of hades 

_Surprisingly they are cute together.They remind me of Hyacinthus and Myself._

_*_

_Letting my mind wander, I started to think about the wars that basically got me into this situation. It was very intriguing watching the demigods gods quest._

_And while the 7 were wonderful entertainment. My mind drifted to the sin of hades powers for all I know is that he can raise the dead and speak the spirits.Hmph that doesn’t seem like much ,but his father can do wonderful but creepy stuff you can say._

_Maybe that’s why Percy Jackson goes on a lot of quests, because why send a demigod pawn to do your dirty work if they aren’t smart/ have nothing special to bring to the table that interesting?_

_* But I still would not underestimate the child, I’ve heard some interesting things about his ”powers”._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of a headcannon https://emrysthemerlin.tumblr.com/post/159656744280/pjo-headcannons on tumblr. Hope you enjoy. I plan on doing a series explaining and “showing” of nico’s powers


End file.
